Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
"Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!" ("Workers of all countries, unite!") - Motto of the USSR We are the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, more commonly known as the Soviet Union - A Marxist-Leninist state dedicated to protecting the rights of the proletariat! For far too long has the oppressive powers of Russia in the east and the Reich in the west oppressed this nation. Now, we stop at nothing to defend our motherland and strike back at the oppressors of this glorious state. To us, the Union does not stop for compassion, but for vengeance. The rights of the peasants, soldiers, and heroes of the Union, taken away by the traitors of the worker's revolution, will get their revenge and their well-deserved reward. Fear the Union, for we are not a force to be looked down upon. Fear the Union, for the worker's revolution, has re-surged at it's darkest hour. Under the light of our leader, we shall ride onward to victory! ---- High Command * General Secretary Mikhail Rudenko: TBA *Chief of Staff Vladimir Zhapovalov: TBA * Marshal of the Soviet Union Feofan Viktorovich Korzhakov: Born to a peasant family on a Soviet farm in Novosibirsk Oblast. He is a young, thin, somewhat short man. However, he showed unparalleled success in the military academy and has risen through the ranks of the Soviet Armed Forces since he enlisted in 2006. He has recently been promoted to Marshal of the Soviet Union for his actions in helping revolutionize the Soviet Military. He also holds the titles of Minister of the Interior and Admiral of the Fleet. in February 2017, he was promoted to Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union after the resignation of Vladimir Zhapovalov from the latter position. Application A NOTICE FROM THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE Due to security reasons, any position can be directly denied from Mikhail Rudenko himself. Anyone who has been previously denied or fired from a position will refrain from joining. As of right now, Applications are currently CLOSED and the only way to enter the High Command is by personal recommendation from the General Secretary. ---- "Serve the Motherland well, for you are the finest in the Worker's Revolution." APPLICATION *Name of RP Character? *Preferred RP Rank (Not guaranteed)? *What you will provide to the Union? *Anything else? *''By applying, you understand that the worker's revolution cannot have a rogue shepherd - you can find your rank, position, and even life questioned and removed judging by your actions. '' ---- Political Relations General Political Relations= Eurasian Alliance Members: (Hidden from the official list and only known to the High Command of the Supreme Soviet) *''' Republic of Børk' *' Israel' "''In these dark days, even the forces of the west must band together with the revolution to overthrown the specter of great militarism and expansionism." ---- Allies: *''' Socialist Republic of Vietnam' *' People's Republic of Kampuchea (Cambodia)' *' Lao People's Democratic Republic''' *''' Malaysian People's Republic (Malaysia)' *' Thai Democratic Republic (Thailand)' *' Republic of Korea' "''Only together can the worker's revolution overcome the powers of imperialism, capitalism, and fascism. Only together can the worker's revolution be secure. Only together will victory be assured." ---- Non-Agression Pacts *''' Republic of Børk' *' Greater German Reich' *' Mexico' *' Imperial Cattirian Regime' "''While such countries stand directly in the path of creating a worldwide commune, our eventual goal can involve political maneuvering to achieve more pressing issues. Such countries can often help the worker's revolution with their inaction rather than hurt the worker's revolution with their militaristic views." ---- Trading Partners *''' Greater German Reich' *' Socialist Republic of Vietnam' *' Republic of Korea' "''They might be imperialist, capitalists, or even our arch-enemy (Nazi Germany), but their economic help through trade can have an immense impact on the health of our workers and peasants. For every grain of wheat, for every grain of steel, our worker's revolution will get closer towards a stronger and more perfect union." ---- Enemies * Hitlerite Germany (Destroyed) "Such traitors cannot exist, for they threaten the worker's revolution. The spilled blood of the brave peasants, soldiers, and heroes of the Union is irredeemable - once taken, it cannot be tolerated. We will stop at nothing to achieve victory, even at the cost of those who bravely sacrifice their lives for our state!" "We will never forget our enemies, even after they have been trampled! Instead, they will be immortalized forever as an example of what happens to the Union's enemies! Those who hurt the blood of the comrades, workers, and heroes of the CCCP will pay the price with their own!" "Victory will be ours!" ---- |-|European Situation (Updated 2017.2.25)= Orders from High Command General Order No. 1= General Order - 1 The Reformed Soviet Anthem - The State Anthem of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Союз нерушимый республик свободных Сплотила навеки Великая Русь... Да здравствует созданный волей народов диный, могучий Советский Союз!" "Our lands are now secure. The West has been decisively defeated by the imperialists. The East has been crushed by the Revolution. However, the revolution cannot rest, for yet more threats arise!" -Major administrative divisions will take place. *The Russian Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the South, Volga, Northern Caucasus, and Central Districts from the former Russian Federation (The entirety of the Northwest has been taken by Bork) *The Siberian Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the Siberian and Ural Districts. *The Khabarovsk Socialist Federative Republic will incorporate the entirety of the Russian Far East. -With the takeover of Italy and Spain, as well as a huge border reinforcement, tensions between the GGR and the Union are now high. In response to the new series of border defenses, the CCCP will form two new Army Groups - the 1st and 2nd Russian Front will see service as fallback army formations. *Consequentially, a series of secondary defenses will be placed within the border of Russia. It will have an in-depth trench system complete with multiple underground communication relays. -With the takeover of the Russian Federation, there have been some new rights granted to all citizens of the CCCP. *Atheism will no longer be a requirement to enter the Worker's Revolutionary Party. However, super-zealous fanatics will still be denied membership due to radicalism. *Economic restrictions have been lifted in terms of small-scale commercial investments. *Furthermore, communes have been divided into small plots for farmers to work on. Such plots are still government subsidized in order to prevent farmers from being foreclosed. *The discrimination of minority groups within the Union is now a punishable crime that can warrant a trip to Administrative Labor Camps. *ALL resource distribution centers will now be automated, no longer resulting in massive surpluses in one region and massive shortages in another. Central planning has been tossed in favor of more efficient methods that can serve the revolution. -The Navy is once again undergoing a massive expansion. Previously, it focused on the large striking ships like the Ukraina, Belorussia, Rumyniya, and Bolgariya. Now, focus has been shifted to medium-sized battleships with fewer than 7 turrets. -The Army is getting an equipment overhaul. As a return of gratitude towards Vietnam, most, if not all of the equipment blueprints made by the CBE will be sent there as compensation from previous trades. -Continued internal pressures have forced the current Assembly of the Supreme Soviet, along with the respective socialist republics in Ukraine, Byelorussia, Romania, Bulgaria, and others have agreed in forming the Internal Commissariat in order to counter insurgencies, suppress massive dissent, and support the current Worker's Party of the Soviet Union. |-|General Order No. 2= General Order - 2 Today's Patriotic Song - Polyushka Polye - playing on Radio Stalingrad "Полюшко-поле, полюшко, широко поле, Едут по полю герои, Эх, да Красной Армии герои..." -The construction of state-owned civilian factories, as well as the passing of major governmental public institutions, will begin. This is a response to radically changing social conditions within the Soviet Union - the command economy model of governance has been proven to be insufficient in keeping reliable growth. -The distribution of Governmental resources has been changed drastically. Due to the rapidly changing circumstances within the country, the partition of most governmental initiatives has been reworked to: *'Variable Spending (Money that can be quickly allotted to another sector of the economy): 2.5% of the economy' *'Food $ Agriculture: 2.5%' *'Civil Transportation: 2.5%' *'Unemployment & Labor: 5%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 5%' *'Energy Generation: 5%' *'Housing & Residential Construction: 7.5%' *'Education: 7.5%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 10%' *'Law & Order: 10%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 12.5%' *'Defence Spending: 30%' -The further stacking of artillery, armies, and other such acts of heightened tensions have prompted the Soviet Union to once again raise the budget allotted for civil defense. A new military district will likely be founded near Ukraine - the 2nd Ukrainian Military District. *To coincide with the month of February and the February Revolution of 1917, new "Guards Divisions" will start being trained. They are predominantly units that saw service throughout the Russian Civil War. *More spending has been sent to Research and Development in order to come with more economically efficient designs, but still effective designs. Other changes: *State censorship has been tossed in favor of a more limited press. While subversive elements in newspapers will still be eliminated, the Government will no longer run the sole newspapers in the country. *The slandering of past Russian and Soviet History in school will be forbidden. *While the previous Soviet Constitution made women equals to men, the new General Order will make sex discrimination through pay and removal of rights a federal crime. *The VK has been given more funding in order to cover more parts of the Union. *Alternate communist parties have risen. While the Communist Party of the Soviet Union still remains by far the largest party in the CCCP, the Stalinist Worker's Party, the Alternate Labor Party of the Soviet Union, and other socialist political circles has sprung up. This necessitates State Duma elections that will happen every 4 years. |-|General Order No. 3= General Order - 3 Today's Patriotic Song - White Army, Black Baron - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Белая армия, чёрный барон Снова готовят нам царский трон, Но от тайги до британских морей Красная Армия всех сильней!" The Era of Reforms continue. -Corruption will now be actively investigated regularly, and all reports of corruption will result in further questioning and evidence gathering. Anyone who has been convicted of state-endangering corruption will be promptly fired, have his/her wealth removed, and sentenced to 10-20 years in prison (without parole). -Migrants will have a background check conducted. Those who fail to pass will be promptly sent back. Those who cannot be checked but still want to enter the CCCP as a citizen at that point must go through an indentured worker process - where a migrant will be sent to a labor camp to work for 5 or so years. If no major instances occur, then the migrant will be instated towards the CCCP as a full citizen. -The official "standardized wage" of the past Soviet Union, in which all workers were paid near or the same amount of money for their labor, is now abolished. In its place, though, is a regulated minimum wage that sets quotas for different types of workers. More professionally trained people like Engineers and Doctors will on average receive much higher wages than the average industrial work, but are also subjected to higher taxes. This is to revitalize the economy by taking lessons learned from the time of 1980-1991. -The Union will send an extra 1% of its entire economy towards the expansion of education. This will be manifested through the construction of more schools, libraries, universities, and the hiring of teachers, staff, etc. Furthermore, schools must meet certain criteria in order to legally teach students. Schools which fail to hit the criteria must either be renovated, rebuilt, or destroyed. -The CCCP will spend it's last 1.5% of its variable economy in the exploitation of natural resources, like oil, iron, and more. Such resources can stimulate the economy through exports - especially resources like refined oil, enriched metals, etc. etc. -The airline industry in the Soviet Union will become government subsidized - while the government will still provide funding to ensure that airlines can connect one section of the Union to another - the government will no longer have complete control over the industry. -The reunification of pre-1939 soviet territory means that the Soviet Union will formally end all maneuvers and plans towards former soviet countries. The only country that is to be left out completely would be Georgia, whose sentiment towards the Soviet Union is negative. |-|General Order No. 4= General Order - 4 Today's patriotic song - The Sacred War - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Вставай - страна огромная, Вставай на смертный бой! С фашистской силой темною, С проклятою ордой!" The Era of Reforms has ended. The Soviet Union's social issues that plagued the 1980's are now a thing of the past. Now, the only agenda left is the continued survival of the Soviet Union. -ALL of the military districts will be renamed relative to cities in order to prevent confusion on their location. -The raising of yet another Military District has been necessitated due to the continued buildup of forces within the GGR wall. This particular district will be placed at Stalingrad (which, due to popular sovereignty, was renamed from Volgograd). -Trade of resources between Israel and Bork has increased due to -''REDACTED''-. They will receive strategic resources like ores, alloys, furs, etc. etc. -More civilian factories have been built at the Siberian SR. Overall, it has been reported that out of all of the Soviet Republics, the Siberian and Khabarvosk SR's have grown tremendously - with the Far East's total population going from 500,000 people to an almost double 900,000 people. Most of the new-comers are refugees from war-torn Northern Korhal. -Factories will be regularly checked to ensure that they maintain their efficiency statistics and production quotas. This is a response to the high military prices - by improving efficiency through the removal of unnecessary and battlefield-disproved equipment and weaponry, as well as the efficiency of creating even simple materials like nuts and bolts, the Union can devote more of its economy towards other matters. -''Secret: In order to project the influence of the Soviet Union to other countries, the government has allowed the rebels one Mockba-class Battleship to use in countering enemy forces. The Assembly of the Supreme Soviet will also send their Red Guard militia units to gain experience in Korhal.'' -The expansion of all branches in the military will improve. Currently, the influx of officers has forced the Union to improve it's selection criteria. |-|General Order No. 5= General Order - 5 Today's patriotic song - The Guard Song - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Удалая гвардия, да боевая гвардия, Отчизны советской железный оплот! Могучая и скорая...та самая, которая Без устали рубит, без промаха бьет!!! Без промаха бьет." -With the introduction of several MBT classes, there will be a major restructuring in all armored divisions within the Soviet Union. The Type-122 will continue to see service, but all military factories will be set out to make newer designs based on the T-85 and the T-99. -The budget has changed for the economy again, based on new circumstances. *'Food & Agriculture: 2%' *'Civil Transportation: 2%' *'Mining of Strategic Resources: 2%' *'Unemployment & Labor: 5%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 5%' *'Energy Generation: 5%' *'Housing & Residential Construction: 7.5%' *'Education: 7.5%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 10%' *'Law & Order: 10%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 10%' *'Defence Spending: 34%' -The annual census of the Soviet Union has been completed. With the annexation of the CAU more or less complete, the total population is 370 million people, of which 26 million are not official citizens of the Soviet Union (all citizens from the CAU who have been annexed are granted Soviet citizenship immediately). -There will be a "quality standard" quota for most military equipment to prevent the influx of shoddy equipment within our ranks. Anyone who is caught deliberately sabotaging the quality of military equipment in the manufacturing process will be detained and his position released. -All hardline traditionalist thinkers have been removed in positions regarding scientific development, design bureaus, and military distribution. From now on, rank is based on merit and the progressiveness of thinking, not through corruption and bribes. *Those who object to being removed will have a chance to plea for their reinstatement. Those who fail that and still refuse to surrender their position will be detained by the VK. |-|General Order No. 6= General Order - 6 Today's patriotic Song - Let's Go - playing on Radio Stalingrad "Солдаты - в путь, в путь, в путь! А для тебя, родная, Есть почта полевая. Прощай, труба зовёт, Солдаты - в поход." -The threat of the imperialists has grown yet again - with the establishment of the Southern Pacific Empire. With this, military development has jumped to previously unheard of levels, and more of the army is starting to mobilize. The CCCP hopes to hire another attachment of Red Guards, as well as several new Military Districts to defend its eastern borders. -The VK will be expanded and will start its own "defense initiatives" by going towards civilian communities and training them for use in later battles. These civilians will likely not join the armed forces - but their newly found experience would prove useful should the Union ever have to go on the retreat. The VK itself will be granted an additional series of rights in order to stop subversion, espionage, and deliberate sabotage from other nations. -The threat has also been extended to the West. The subsequent rebirth of the Korhallian Empire will make it unlikely that they will refuse to enter a war against us in a later date. This necessitates a much larger force buildup within the heart of Russia. -The wholesale production of massive orders of aircraft and tanks are underway. The Union will stand, just as it had during the winter of 1921, just as it had during the harsh summers of 1941 and 1942! -This requires a huge economy change. *'Food & Agriculture: 2.5%' *'Civil Transportation: 2.5%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 2.5%' *'Energy Generation: 5%' *'Infrastructure Construction/Maintenance: 7.5%' *'Education: 7.5%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 7.5%' *'Employment/Recruitment: 9.5%' *'Law & Order: 10%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 10%' *'Defense Spending: 45%' -More military factory complexes will be established within the Siberian and Khabarovsk Socialist Republics, which will help with military production in times of war. They will also be a source of employment from refugees from war-torn Korhal. -The Peoples Front has given us "captured gear" in exchange for a full Battleship. They have managed to send us 1 inert S-95 (no fuel and a badly damaged airframe but still intact and capable of analysis), several S-90s (which were all but outmatched by the S-35 but still useful for export) several T-44's (deemed too outdated and outmatched by both the T-85 and the T-99 series), and their own, indigenously built T-18s (which are all but completely useless) |-|General Order No. 7= General Order - 7 Today's Patriotic Song - Invincible and Legendary - playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Над страною шумят как знамена Годы наших Великих Побед! Отзвук славных боев отдаленных, Весь твой путь в наших песнях воспет!" In preparation for the 100th anniversary of the February Revolution, multiple military districts are getting equipment overhauls. At the same time, historical replica vehicles are being made, while preserved historical tanks like the T-34 are being refined and restored. *The VK will be given a temporary set of powers that allow them to investigate suspicious peoples, conduct raids on suspected radicals, and preemptively arrest and detain terrorists. These rights will be curtailed after the 100th anniversary of the February Revolution, and anyone detained and determined innocent will receive a monetary compensation. *Even during a time of celebration, the Union is continuing to build its forces. Throughout the 100th anniversary of the February Revolution, all units that aren't participating in celebration will be placed on high alert, in case of an attack on the people. *The S-95 delivered by the now-defunct Korhallian Peoples Front has been restored. Tests have shown that it has equal, if not superior flight performance than the S-35 at the cost of worse avionics and incompatible weapon systems. Thus, a redesigned version of the S-95 will be produced to serve in the Union. 70% of all production on the S-35 will shift to the S-95. *Even with increased military production, civilian factories are still being built in the Siberian and Khabarovsk SSR's. This rapid growth has resulted in a huge population increase in these areas, although they aren't nearly as large as the other republics. *The Soviet Union has reinforced its eastern frontiers drastically after leaked media reports show a huge naval expansion of the newly-formed High Imperium of Korhal. Intelligence from within the country show that they have...rather...strained relations with Telosia, Germany, the Union, and other countries. With the February Revolution celebrations coming up, security in that region has become as critical as ever. *Trade has increased with both Børk and Israel, as per agreement in the -CENSORED-. In addition to all of the above, the Soviet Army will be receiving new regiments as part of the expansions highlighted in the previous General Order. While conventional forces have been given new equipment and more military districts, the largest increase has been the reformation of Special Purpose Military Units - or in their more famous designation - the Spetsnaz. *The Spetsnaz has existed prior to the Second Russian Civil War, but after the war, they have been deemed unnecessary by the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. However, as unconventional attacks increasingly become a threat, a new force is needed to counter terrorism, infiltration attempts, and also conduct raids not only against domestic threats but also against foreign enemies in times of war. *The Spetsnaz will become an elite force capable of conducting sabotage operations in supply lines, assassinating enemy figureheads and generals, supporting partisan forces in occupied territories, and engage in asymmetric warfare through aerial raids, paratroop drops, and other methods. Such troops are hard to train, and aren't expendable at all - rather, they will only be used if the situation necessitates deploying some of the Union's best troops. *It is expected to raise 5 Spetsnaz Divisions by the end of the month, with all of them ready at high alert for the February Revolution celebrations. |-|General Order No. 8= General Order - 8 Today's Patriotic Song - The Cossacks Song - playing on Radio Stalingrad "Наш Coветский Союз покоряет весь мир, Как огромный медведь на Востоке! Овцы бродят безцельно, без всяких забот, А Советский медведь на охоте!" A major political referendum has happened today within the Socialist Republics of Romania and Bulgaria. As of now, they are full members of the Soviet Union, but as of March 1st, they will become autonomous nations under the oversight of the Soviet Union. *This new autonomous nation will be called the Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth. Everyone who is a citizen of this new Commonwealth is, by inclusion, a citizen of the Soviet Union, and has the right to travel back and forth from the two respective zones. *Romania and Bulgaria will have previously unheard of levels of autonomy, and will no longer receive any representation within the Council of the Supreme Soviet. However, they will have the power to form their own governments and create their own laws. *Security will be provided by the Soviet Union, and the governments of Romania-Bulgaria has been given a blank check of guaranteed intervention in the case of an attack. *All of the current laws of the Soviet Union will carry over to Romania-Bulgaria. Should they choose to adopt a new constitution, they can do so, however. Apart from that, the state has been working hard to make sure that the February Revolution celebrations will happen smoothly. At the same time, more civilian factories have been authorized for construction. *The K-63 Iosif Stalin has been launched today in Odessa - becoming the largest battleship fielded by the Soviet Union. This is another step in a stronger and ultimately more safer Union. Due to this, Feofan Korzhakov will take over the job of being the Admiral of the Fleet of the Soviet Union. Vladimir Zhapovalov has accepted being redesignated to an Admiral of the Fleet, in light of Korzhakov's recently monumental designs! |-|General Order No. 9= General Order - 9 Today's Patriotic Song - Den Pobedy - Playing on Radio Stalingrad "Этот День Победы Порохом пропах, Это праздник С сединою на висках. Это радость Со слезами на глазах! День Победы! День Победы! День Победы!" Further political changes are happening. With the separation of the Romanian-Bulgarian Commonwealth from the Soviet Union, they will also receive all Soviet state-owned industries in the area. *They will receive a portion of the Red Navy - 10 Kiev-Class Destroyers, 5 Brezhnev-Class Cruisers, and 1 Sevastopol-Class Light Battleship will turn over towards Romanian and Bulgarian hands. A major outbreak! The province of Chechnya has once a drive for independence! These infidels have killed any Soviet citizen who dares disagree to their plans. With the February Revolution anniversary setting in, such an uprising is a threat to national security and a threat to the people of the Soviet Union. *The 46th and 47th Strelkovaya Diviziya will be dispatched to neutralize these traitors of the Soviet Union. The security of the peoples is of the interest of the government. To have it taken by a Chechnian bullet is a disgrace to the proletariat class! *All who sides with the Chechens will be declared a traitor of the Union. Anyone who is convicted of this will be given the highest possible punishment by the Soviet Union - the sentence of Treason. Anyone convicted will be shot. The February Revolution Anniversary is only a week away. All armed forces are to remain on high alert, not only for Chechnyan rebels but also for potential German/Telosian subversion within the country. *The Germans have not declared war on the Soviet Union, but their rhetoric has targeted the Soviet Union as a threat. There is a high chance that the Germans will go to war against the Soviet state in the near future. This also necessitates the building of several Army groups. *With this threatening rhetoric, all previous Soviet trade going towards Germany will divert either towards Bork or towards Israel. With Anti-communism remaining high throughout the German-controlled yoke, there is no guarantee of safety for Soviet transports to pass through Europe. *At the same time, all alliances, and trade agreements between the CCCP and Cattiria will be denied. The security of the Soviet Peoples is the government's primary concern. To that end, there can be no cracks in the foundation of the security forces in the worker's revolution, no matter how small. The Soviet Peoples are prouder than they have ever been before! We will not allow any Cattirian, German, Chechnyan, or others to take away the lives of the people! Uncertain times come near...but the Soviet People will brace through and come out with a stronger and more perfect Union. |-|General Order No. 10= General Order - 10 Today's Patriotic Song - The Lookout - Playing on Radio Stalingrad "Слава вперёдсмотрящему, Слава вперёд идущему, Путь наш - из настоящего К звёздному грядущему! Путь наш - из настоящего В грядущее зовёт!" The Cattirians continue their attacks on Africa! By the day, their imperialist hands haunt the lives of the Africans who are stuck in the Cattirian yoke! *In response to further Cattirian aggression, the Soviet Union has passed the Kirov Doctrine - the Soviet Union will do anything in it's power to stop the spread of Cattirian influence. Cattiria will be allowed to stay where they are, but they will not be allowed to expand any further. *To accomplish this, the Soviet Union will send two entire Red Guards militia to advise, maintain, and support African resistance in the front-lines. Direct combat, nor indirect fire support isn't necessary - the forces deployed to Africa are only there to prevent a total Cattirian takeover of the African continent. *At the same time, the Soviet Union will create a new Military District in the Far-East to defend against potential Cattirian counterattacks. Only 5 days remain before the Feburary Revolution anniversary! Security within the Soviet Union has intensified as everyone prepares for the 100th anniversary of the proletariat's rise to prominence! To that end, the Soviet Government issues: *To all soldiers, farmers, and workers: Your work will be redeemed! The great spirit of Lenin has protected this motherland, and it is only through the help of the collective soviet people that this state survives to this day! Our zeal will bring us from irrelevancy to glory! *A new Guards Military District will be found to coincide with the February Revolution. They will be the first district to receive Special Purpose Military Units. They will also have a special designation, and unit composition. |-|General Order No. 11= General Order - 11 Today's Patriotic Song - March of the Soviet Tankmen - Playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Броня крепка и танки наши бы́стры И наши люди мужества полны́: В строю стоя́т советские танкисты—- Своей великой Родины сыны." War has been declared from the imperialist nations of Cattiria and the GGR. Both are widely unpopular with the Soviet Union - but with such a conflict coming so close to the motherland, a massive mobilization effort will be made with all military districts. All districts will start training and preparing for the prospect of a war with either GGR/Cattiria in the near future. This massive mobilization will stretch from the frontline 2nd Ukrainian Military District to the isolated districts in the Far East. A national conscription act has been passed in these turbulent times. This will be implemented after the February Revolution celebrations - which will begin from tomorrow and last until the 16th. During this time, the VK will start periodically retraining several Soviet militias in various towns. The 1st Guards Military District has been created, and will premiere in the parades tomorrow. Throughout the Soviet Navy, all ships must be ready for combat by March 10th. Failure to do so will result in demotions, or even arrest for negligence. All ships will be at a state where they can rapidly respond to any developing circumstance. Military factories will be completed at the very back of the Soviet Union - near the Siberian Soviet Socialist Republic. They will be nigh-unreachable from any bomber in Germany, Cattiria, or other nations, and they will also be hidden to prevent a preemptive strike. Missile silos - especially long-ranged ones - will be ready for a retaliation strike in case the enemy decides to launch a preemptive strike against the Union. All air-bases will be ready to launch planes immediately. Failure to ready an airbase will result in investigation of military sabotage. All German civilian populace within the Soviet Union in its western border will be forced to move back towards the GGR. They will be given a monetary compensation for ALL of their purchased goods and will also be given compensation as a result of lost wages. They will be sent up from Bork towards Germany. All Cattirian civilian populance within the Soviet Union in its eastern border will be forced to move back to the ICR. They will also be given a similar compensation to the Germans. The VK has been given additional powers to preemptively arrest anyone who wishes to instigate terrorism, sabotage, un-patriotic activities, and loathful crimes. In the other Soviet Bloc territories - specifically the Romanian-Bulgarian Socialist Commonwealth and the Central African Socialist Commonwealth, all Soviet Forces there will also mobilize. The Soviet side of the German-Soviet Border will be reinforced with mines, barbed wire, tank traps, and other delaying countermeasures in case of a German attack. This would also mean that all rail-lines connecting to Germany will be severed off, and that all roads to Germany are cut off. This would ensure that both sides cannot cross to the other - which is a blessing and a curse to the Soviet Union. Care is given not to agrivate either Cattiria or Germany any further. If the hand of the prolietariet is forced, however, then it must do whatever it takes to ensure victory for the worker's revolution. Red Army (Красная Армия) The Soviet Union officially employs more than 1,600,000 personal at all times, but during wartime, the available manpower pool can quickly rise to much larger numbers. The Union also employs a massive contingent of conscripts at all times, although the vast majority of them aren't equipped for operational service. Current Army Status Unit Composition= *'Neregulyarnoye Deleniye' (Irregular Division) - Consists solely of peasants and conscripts who are hastily trained with basic combat knowledge. A typical division consists of 20,000 troops. All irregulars who shows great valor/bravery on the battlefield will be transferred to a Strelkovaya Diviziya if he wishes to join the armed forces. *'Shtrafbat' (Penal Division) - Consists of gulag inmates that have been condemned to death, or men who showed massive incompetence/cowardice in the front line. A typical division consists of 20,000 various 'troops'. Most divisions have poor training, if at all. *'Strelkovaya Diviziya' (Rifle Division) - Consists of infantrymen, as well as their relevant supply/logistics complement. A typical division consists of 20,000 various troops, 2,500 support personnel, 200 support artillery pieces, and 50 light anti-tank guns. *'Protivotankovyy Divizion' (Anti-Tank Division) - Consists of anti-tank personal, equipped and supplied with field guns, and tank destroyers. A typical division consists of 1,000 motorized troops with anti-tank capability (Rocket Launchers), 100 trucks for transport, 100 field guns, and 100 tank destroyers. REST OF THE UNITS TBA |-|Order of Battle= 1st Ukrainian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3nd Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **10th Rifle Division **11th Rifle Division **12th Rifle Division *1st Strategic Logistics Division *2nd Strategic Logistics Division *1st Engineer Corps *2nd Engineer Corps *3rd Engineer Corps 2nd Ukrainian Military District *4th Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *5th Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *6th Ukrainian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **68th Rifle Division **69th Rifle Division **70th Rifle Division *12th Strategic Logistics Divison *13th Strategic Logistics Divison *16th Engineer Corps *17th Engineer Corps *18th Engineer Corps 1st Byelorussian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Byelorussian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **22nd Rifle Division **23rd Rifle Division **24th Rifle Division *3rd Strategic Logistics Division *4th Strategic Logistics Division *4th Engineer Corps *5th Engineer Corps *6th Engineer Corps 1st Romanian Front Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Romanian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **34th Rifle Division **35th Rifle Division **36th Rifle Division *5th Strategic Logistics Division *6th Strategic Logistics Division *7th Engineer Corps *8th Engineer Corps *9th Engineer Corps 1st Russian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *2nd Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *3rd Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **46th Rifle Division **47th Rifle Division **48th Rifle Division *8th Strategic Logistics Division *9th Strategic Logistics Division *10th Engineer Corps *11th Engineer Corps *12th Engineer Corps 2nd Russian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *4th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *5th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division *6th Russian Army - 3 Rifle Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 2 Anti-Tank Brigades, 2 Artillery Brigades, 1 Armored Calvary Division **57th Rifle Division **58th Rifle Division **59th Rifle Division *10th Strategic Logistics Division *11th Strategic Logistics Division *13th Engineer Corps *14th Engineer Corps *15th Engineer Corps 1st Central-Asian Military District Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Kazakhstani Army - 2 Rifle Divisions, 1 Armored Division, 1 Anti-Tank Brigade, 1 Artillery Brigade, 1 Armored Calvary Division *1st Uzbekistani Army - 2 Rifle Divisions, 1 Armored Division, 1 Anti-Tank Brigade, 1 Artillery Brigade, 1 Armored Calvary Division *1st Tajikistani Army - 2 Rifle Divisions, 1 Armored Division, 1 Anti-Tank Brigade, 1 Artillery Brigade, 1 Armored Calvary Division *1st Kyrgyzstani Army - 2 Rifle Divisions, 1 Armored Division, 1 Anti-Tank Brigade, 1 Artillery Brigade, 1 Armored Calvary Division *1st Turkmenistani Army - 2 Rifle Divisions, 1 Armored Division, 1 Anti-Tank Brigade, 1 Artillery Brigade, 1 Armored Calvary Division *14th Strategic Logistics Division *15th Strategic Logistics Division *16th Strategic Logistics Division *19th Engineer Corps *20th Engineer Corps *21st Engineer Corps *22nd Engineer Corps *23rd Engineer Corps The Red Guard Supreme Command of the Soviet Union *1st Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *2nd Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *3rd Guards Militia - 6 Irregular Divisions, 3 Shtrafbats *4th Guards Militia (Incomplete) - 6 Irregular Divisions, 1 Shtrafbat *5th Guards Militia (Incomplete) - 4 Irregular Divisions, 1 Shtrafbat Small Arms + Infantry Equipment= Type 94 Tani assault rifle mod. 1994.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Type 94 Assault Rifle is a compotent infantry weapon capable of being produced in relatively large numbers. AVS-1.JPG|The AVS-1 - short for Avtomaticheskaya Vintovka Simonova - Model 1 - is an indigenously produced assault rifle in wide use within the Union. With relatively competent accuracy, high reliability and good RoF, it is often the first and last line of defense that an infantryman would have. It's extremely cheap cost, however, allows it to be produced and distributed in ludicrous numbers. SPP-1.JPG|The PPS-1, short for Avtomaticheskaya Pistolet-Pulemyot, is a sub-machinegun in service with the Soviet Army. It's robust construction, exceptionally high RoF, and decent accuracy allows it to spray a withering spray of bullets that can give it an edge over most contemporary sub-machineguns. SVS-1 DMR.JPG|The SVS-1 DMR TBA |-|Main Battle Tanks= T-85 Buran MBT.jpeg|T-85 «Zakharov» (Main Battle Tank) - TBA T-85A.jpeg|T-85A «Kutuzov» (Main Battle Tank) - TBA T-99 "Kalashnikov".JPG|The T-99 "Viktor" Main Battle Tank - TBA T-99B.JPG|T-99A "Viktor" Main Battle Tank |-|Light Tanks= Type 122 Main Battle Tank.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the Type 122 fulfills the armored needs of the Socialist Union. Armed with a 122mm long barreled anti-tank gun which can fire multiple types of ammunition, it can realistically take on other tanks like the Telosian Challenger and the Korhallian T-22. |-|Tank Destroyers/Assault Guns= SU-152-65.JPG|SU-152-65 Tank Destroyer/Assault Gun TBA SU-152-85_Taran.jpeg|SU-152-85 «Taran» (heavy self-propelled gun) - TBA |-|Infantry Fighting Vehicles= BMT-1 "Bulat".JPG|BMT-1 "Bulat" IFV/APC |-|Artillery= Groza_Artillery_System.jpeg|7K31 Groza - More commonly referred to as the "Groza" or "Katyusha" within the ranks (paying homage to the legendary Great Patriotic War weapon) is armed with 16 152mm rockets which can be set with a variety of warheads. From High Explosive to Shrapnel, these rockets are unguided. However the inaccuracy of the weapon is made up in sheer numbers. During a full barrage, as much as up to 50 of these are lined up and fired in unison, creating a hellish bombardment of rocket artillery which is reminiscent of the massive Soviet artillery barrages undertook during the Great Patriotic War. BM_Grom.jpeg|BM Grom - The Grom ("Thunder") is a massive artillery piece designed to eradicate enemy in a single salvo. It has a battery of 32 240mm rockets which can be fitted with a variety of warheads, like the Groza. Anti personnel, high explosive, illumination, thermobaric, and so on. It is mounted on the chassis of the Navhodka T104 heavy truck. Powered by a powerful diesel, the truck can reach speeds of up to 70-78kph on paved roads. The Grom is usually deployed by artillery divisions in numbers of up to 30-35. 152 mm howitzer-gun Model 2016 (ML-10).jpeg|152 mm howitzer-gun Model 2016 (ML-10) - TBA 122mm_howitzer_M2016_(M-20).jpeg|122mm howitzer M2016 (M-20) - TBA |-|Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns= BMT-1ZU SPAAG.JPG|BMT-1ZU "Dragovich" SPAAG ---- Strategic Air Forces (Стратегические Bоздушные Cилы) ---- 'Equipment' Morozov T-14.jpeg|Imported from the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, the T-14 is a compotent aerial-superiority fighter that is equal to recent designs like the Ghostfire and S-95 in it's own right. S-35 "Molotov".JPG|The Sukhoi Su-42 "Molotov" is a Multi-Roled fighter made in response to the growing disparity between foreign planes like the Ghostfire and the S-95. The S-35 is a fast, maneuverable design with stealth coating, allowing it to slip through radar. It's extensive weapons suite - 2 37mm autocannons along with an internal weapons bay and 8 weapons pylons allows it to employ a wide array of firepower. Production of the S-35 is expected to be high, almost completely replacing the previous T-14 in production centers. Sturmovik.jpeg|The Ilyushin S-52MS "Sturmnovik" is a next-generation attack plane capable of providing close air support for ground troops. It's fearsome armament, mediocre speed, and relatively decent armor allows it to become an "aerial tank", capable of neutralizing most threats it can face on the ground. S-95 (Captured).JPG|Shavak S-95 "Kalinin" Tu-88.JPG|Tupilov Tu-88 "Alexei" Stealth Strategic Bomber TBA ---- Red Fleet (Soviet Navy) (Красный флот) Current Industrial Capacity Monthly Expenditure (Feburary 2017) ---- 150/1600 ---- Production History: IC Accumilation= 12th of February - 2017: Start of Production System *18th of February - +400 points *25th of February - +400 points *4th of March - +400 points |-|Expenditures= *4th of March - 2x Ukraina (-420 points), 2x Byelorussiya (-420 points), 1x Sovetsky Soyuz (-210 points) -'1050 points in total' Production Priorities: ---- -Any newly-created ships *None -All major capital ships *Bolgariya 2x *Rumyniya 2x *Sovetsky Soyuz 3x -Everything else *Mikhail Kalashnikov 4x *Admiral Lazarev 4x *Admiral Lazarev-U 4x *Komissar Krysov 4x *Mockba 4x ---- A WARNING FROM THE MINISTRY OF DEFENSE Due to high demand, but limited resources to meet such demands, an order has been given to restrict the amount of 7-8-9 gunner battleships and battlecruisers. Those who wish to build them must be qualified by the ministry of defense first, and must consult the chief of staff, Vladimir Zhapovalov. Failure to do so will result in the design being rejected. ---- ---- Internal Commissariat ---- We are the Internal Commissariat of the Soviet Union (Russian: Внутренний Комиссариат СССР), or simply VK. We are a Soviet military counter-intelligence agency and secret police force. Our parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. Even thought it is a government agency, it still covers the tasks of civilian and military police. VK is the successor to the previous Committee for State Security of the Soviet Union (Russian: Комитет Государственной Безопасности СССР), or was simply known as KGB, and the poorly operated and short lived Z-Force agency. VK was formed in the wake of uneasy political tension in the Soviet Union, on April 12th, 2016. Our main job is to, as it states in our description: "To protect the citizens of the Soviet Union, to counter enemy intelligence, to help enforce the laws of the Soviet Union peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the Communist Party". VK has many divisions, however, our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 47,000 agents and officers registered as of 2017. VK is headquartered in Moscow. VK also has divisions which are headquartered in the capitals of the Union Republics. Each division is ordered to obey the commands of People's Commissar Vitaly Rostislav, the head of the Internal Commissariat. ---- 'Equipment' VK_Vehicle_Emblem_1.png|The VK vehicle emblem, which is present on all VK registered vehicles. The red triangle symbolizes the Worker's Revolution. The 3 points represent Surveillance, Protection and Justice. Stalinets_S-50_VK.jpeg|Stalinets S-50VK - A light utility truck which is based off of the reliable yet old ZIS-5 design. It incorporates many modern components while keeping the exterior design similar to the classic, legendary truck. It is built to perform many general tasks, hauling troops, equipment or prisoners around at a fast pace. The S-50 has a 7.5 ton payload capacity, and the rear bed can seat up to 15-20 people. The cab seats 2. It is equipped with bright yellow warning lights, the trademark of VK designated vehicles. It has LED head and tail lights, aswell as turn signals. It has running boards and handles for soldiers to hang onto in the event the vehicle needs an armed escort guard. Due to the huge rear cargo bed that juts out, the S-50 needs 2 sets of mirrors mounted in precise places to provide good visibility. It is powered by the reliable V-54M diesel, and has a top speed of 90kph on paved roads, and 40-55kph on off-road terrain. File:Nakhodka_Defender.jpeg|Nakhodka Defender - An SUV built by the Nakhodka Firm. The Defender boasts luxury and style aswell as performance in one sleek package. It is mainly used by the Soviet Government to transport diplomats and officials, however VK also possesses a sizable amount of them as general law enforcement vehicles. These are painted black with no obvious lights, the exception being various small yellow lights. The Defender can travel up to 125kph and can be customized to be armored/bullet proof. File:Nakhodka_Fearless_51.jpeg|Nakhodka Fearless 51 - A general law enforcement vehicle. The Fearless is a intimidating and powerful vehicle, designed to look opposing and menacing to deter criminals. The Fearless boasts the trademark yellow hazard lights, a symbol of VK vehicles. It can seat 4, 1 driver, 1 passenger and 2 criminals in the rear. It has armored and barred windows to prevent escape. It has thicker wheels, allowing it to travel off-road at a steady 75kph to respond to emergencies that are not in urban environments. It has a push bar mounted at the front to shove aside debris, or to ram opposing vehicles. Front window guards on the windshield can be lowered to protect against debris or riots. Fearlesses are usually armored to withstand AK-47 or .50 cal. rounds. Navhodka_Komissar.jpeg|Navhodka Komissar - a police cruiser based off of the 4 door Mir sedan. The Komissar features a lightbar and loudspeaker, numerous smaller hazard lights and a more powerful engine allowing it to reach just under 200kph. It has a protected rear bench seat where 2 criminals, or 1 criminal with an armed officer can sit. The rear doors feature no interior handles or window functions, and the surrounding windows are barred. Komissar also features a large trunk where weapons, traffic equipment or other items can be stored. This vehicle will be the backbone of the VK police fleet. Category:Nations/Navies